Dragon on the Flight
by Tokala
Summary: Als Draco Malfoys Welt Kopft steht, kommt Hilfe von unerwarteter Seite. Post HBP. Draco/OC.
1. Chapter 1

„Schnell!", rief Snape Draco zu, als sie über den Rasen liefen. Draco musste der Versuchung widerstehen, seinen Zauberstab zu nehmen und Harry von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu verfluchen. „Dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit!", ermahnte Snape ihn und zerrte ihn weiter hinter sich her in Richtung der Tore, wo sie endlich würden apparieren können. Er sah, dass Harry immer näher kam. „Du gehst!", wies Snape ihn an, bevor er sich dem nahenden Harry zuwandte. Draco rannte. Vielleicht das erste Mal um sein Leben. Nach einigen Minuten, während denen es scheinbar einen heftigen Kampf gegeben hatte, erschien Snape wieder an seiner Seite. „Gut, gut. Das wäre erledigt. Lass uns apparieren." Aber anstatt sich zu konzentrieren, liess Draco seine Gedanken schweifen. Weg von Hogwarts. Weg von diesem ganzen Chaos. _‚Wenn ich doch bloss irgendwo anders sein könnte…'_ Und für einen kurzen Moment liess er Snapes Hand los. In dem Augenblick begannen sie zu apparieren. Und in dem Augenblick wurde alles in Draco Malfoys Welt schwarz…

Draco erwachte mit starken Kopfschmerzen. Er war sich sicher, dass man ihn mit einem Fluch belegt hatte, weil er seine Aufgabe nicht korrekt erledigt hatte. Aber nach einer Weile liess der Schmerz nach und er konnte seine Augen öffnen. Da wurde es ihm bewusst. Er war nicht im Schloss des dunklen Lords. Er setzte sich aufrecht hin und sah sich nervös um, bereute dies aber sofort wieder, als der Kopf wieder zu schmerzen begann. Hatte eine Truppe von Auroren ihn geschnappt? Was war mit seinen Eltern? Waren sie vom dunklen Lord bereits getötet worden, weil er versagt hatte? Tausende Gedanken schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum, als die Türe aufging. Er schluckte und bereitete sich bereits auf Veritaserum und Dementoren vor, als eine zierliche Frau hereinkam. Die sah bestimmt nicht wie ein Auror aus: sie war bestimmt über siebzig, hatte silbergraues Haar und bewegte sich mit einer für einen Auror unmöglichen Gemütlichkeit.

„Ach, du bist endlich wach, mein Lieber!", sagte sie mit warmer Stimme, während Draco sie nur neugierig und, wie immer wenn er jemand neuen traf, misstrauisch ansah. „Hab dich während des Sturmes in der letzten Nach vor meiner Haustüre gefunden. Du hast ziemlich übel ausgesehen.", erklärte sie und fuhrt fort: „Zitternd und nass. Was hat dich bloss dazu getrieben, bei diesem Wetter das Haus zu verlassen?" Draco antwortete nicht. Sturm? Wo zur Hölle war er überhaupt? „Wo…wo bin ich?", brachte er schlussendlich hervor. „An der Hochstrasse. Hausnummer zwanzig.", antwortete die Frau und als Draco sie bloss verwirrt anstarrte, fügte sie hinzu: „Zürich." Immer noch kein Wort von Draco. „Schweiz?" „Verdammt, was mache ich bloss hier? In der Schweiz?!", begann Draco los zu fluchen. „Richtig, mein Lieber.", antwortete die alte Dame mit einem Lächeln und überhörte seine Wortwahl geflissentlich. „Und ich habe keine Idee, was dich hierher geführt hat. Das solltest du aber selber wissen. Ich habe aber einen Vorschlag… meine Nichte kommt gleich vorbei. Sie wird dir bestimmt helfen können, mein Lieber." „Könnten sie das ‚mein Lieber' bitte lassen? Wer zur Hölle sind sie überhaupt?" „Mein Name ist Collins, Martha Collins.", erwiderte die Frau und strahlte ihn immer noch warmherzig an. „Und wer bist du?" „Ich werde Malfoy gerufen. Draco Malfoy!", stellte sich Draco hervor und hob ein bisschen arrogant das Kinn. Aber Martha Collins schien ihn nicht zu kennen. Und dabei war doch mittlerweile sein Bild in jeder Ausgabe des Tagespropheten, des Quibblers und anderen Publikationen…

„Ich habe dir ein wenig Tee gemacht, mein Lieber.", sagte Martha und ignorierte die eisigen Blicke von Draco, während sie wieder diesen blöden Kosenamen benutzte. Wenn er sich nicht noch so verdammt übel gefühlt hätte, hätte er es ihr schon gezeigt. Trotzdem wollte er endlich herausfinden, warum er hier gelandet war. Er wollte in die Tasche seiner Roben greifen, wo sonst immer sein Zauberstab lag und erstarrte.

Sein Zauberstab war weg! Und nicht nur das: all seine Zaubererkleidung war auch verschwunden! „Wo sind meine Sachen?", wollte er wissen und mit jedem Wort wurde seine Stimme lauter. „Ach du meine Güte, das alles war so zerrissen und dreckig. Ich habs entsorgt!" „Sie haben WAS?", wollte Draco in Panik wissen. „Wie konnten sie?!" „Bitte, du solltest dich ausruhen." „Ich werde verdammt nochmal nicht ruhen, bis sie mir sagen, was sie mit meinem Zauberstab gemacht haben!" „Zauberstab?", hakte Martha nach, die von Dracos Benehmen ganz und gar unbeeindruckt geblieben war. „Oh, dann gehörst du zu den magischen Leuten?", fuhr sie fort und Draco hielt inne. War er bei einem Schlammblut gelandet? Oder noch viel schlimmer… bei einem Muggle? „DU! Halt dich von meiner Tante fern!", ertönte eine klare Stimme plötzlich hinter ihm. Es war eine Stimme, die er nur zu gut kannte, auch wenn er sie schon eine Weile nicht mehr gehört hatte. Er drehte sich um und fand sich in Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Jane Collins wieder, die ihren Zauberstand gezogen hatte und mit diesem direkt an seine Kehle hielt.

Es gab ein paar Leute auf der Welt, Potter zum Beispiel, die Draco am liebsten irgendwohin weit weg verbannt hätte. Dazu gehörte auch Jane Collins. Sie war auch in Hogwarts gewesen, zwei Jahre über ihm. Sie war sein ‚Staatsfeind No. 1' vor dem schrecklichen Trio. Sie gehörte zu jenen Menschen, die sich immer für andere einsetzten. Natürlich war sie ein Schlammblut und manchmal dachte Draco, dass er sie genauso fest wie das Trio hasste…

„_So Longbottom… mal wieder zu spät für die nächste Lektion?", wollte Draco hämisch von einem eingeschüchterten Neville wissen, der von Crabbe und Goyle festgehalten wurde. „Ich hab bloss ein Buch vergessen, welches ich noch bei Professor Sprout vorbeibringen muss.", stammelte Neville. „Ach so… spielen wir wieder Sprouties Liebling?", spöttelte Draco und machte einen bedrohlichen Schritt auf Neville zu, der sofort zurückwich._

„_Lasst ihn alleine! Aber sofort!" Erklang plötzlich eine Stimme. Die drei Slytherins drehten sich um. Vor ihnen stand Jane Collins mit gezogenem Zauberstab. „Oh, oh, oh… jetzt hab ich aber wirklich Angst, Collins!", antwortete Draco mit einem Grinsen. „Das ist auch besser so!", antwortete die Vertrauensschülerin von Ravenclaw nicht im Geringsten eingeschüchtert von seinem Auftreten. „Jemand sollte besser DIR zeigen wie man sich benimmt, du dreckiges Schla…" Draco konnte nicht zu Ende sprechen. Jane Collins hatte ‚Stupor! ' gerufen, bevor er seinen Lieblingsspitznamen überhaupt über die Lippen gebracht hatte._

_Während er getroffen zu Boden ging, konnte er einen dankbaren Neville hören. „Danke, Jane!" „Kein Problem, Nev!" Ihre Stimme war viel fröhlicher als sie es vor einigen Augenblicken gewesen war. „Aber du solltest diesen Fluch wirklich lernen, dass du das nächste Mal mit ihnen alleine fertig wirst!"_


	2. Chapter 2

„Du!", konnte er sich endlich wieder fassen. „Ja, ich!", erwiderte sie kalt. Etwas an ihrer Stimme war seltsam. Während sie auch gewiss nie voller Liebe gewesen war, wenn sich ihre Wege in Hogwarts gekreuzt hatten, tönte es nun nach purem Hass

„Und könntest du mir bitte verraten, was du im Haus meiner Tante – im Haus eine MUGGLES – tust?" Jetzt verstand Draco. Die dachte wohl, dass er die alte Frau umbringen wollte. Auch wenn ihr Martha Collins' Auftreten nervig gewesen war, hatte er dazu absolut keine Absicht. „Ich habe nie daran gedacht sie ins Nirvana zu hexen!", erwiderte er mit dem typischen Malfoy-Grinsen. Jane wedelte bedrohlich mit ihrem Zauberstab vor seinem Gesicht herum. „Und das soll ich dir glauben?" „Ja wirklich! Oder denkst du ich reise wegen irgendeines unbedeutenden, dreckigen Muggles durch halb Europa?" Jane senkte ihren Zauberstab. Dem was er eben gesagt hatte, lag ein gewisser Sinn zugrunde.

Sekunden später schwebte der Zauberstab aber wieder vor Dracos Gesicht. „Du wirst gesucht, weil du mit dem Tod von Albus Dumbledore in Verbindung gebracht wirst!", zischte sie. Jane Collins hatte Dumbledore immer verehrt und deshalb war die Nachricht seines so plötzlichen Todes sehr schmerzhaft für sie gewesen. „Nennen mir einen guten Grund warum ich dich nicht abliefern sollte!" Draco überlegte gehetzt. Er wollte nichts von Jane Collins erbitten, aber er wollte auch nicht dem Ministerium abgeliefert werden. Seltsamerweise dachte er auch nicht daran zum Schloss des dunklen Lords zurückzukehren. „Ich brauch mich bloss bei der Schweizer Niederlassung des Ministeriums zu melden und du wirst deinen Arsch schon sehr bald in England wiederfinden, wo du eine gerechte Strafe erhalten wirst!" Jane drehte sich zur Tür und öffnete sie.

„Nein! Tu das nicht!", rief Draco, als der Freiheitswille überwog. „Sooo? Und warum nicht?" „Weil…." Draco versuchte auf die Schnelle eine Lüge aufzutischen, die Jane dazu bringen würde ihn nicht abzuliefern. Da wurde es ihm klar. Für einmal war die Wahrheit wohl einfacher als jede Lüge. „Weil du nie jemanden in Not abweisen würdest.", sagte er, seine Augen auf den Boden fixiert und der ‚Ich bin arrogant, weil ICH Draco Malfoy bin!'-Ton aus seiner Stimme verschwunden. Jane hielt inne, drehte sich langsam um und nahm ihn genau unter die Lupe. „Kannst du mal wiederholen was du gerade gesagt hast?", hakte sie mit ungläubiger Stimme nach. „Ich denke du hast mich sehr wohl verstanden.", grummelte Draco und rollte mit den Augen. „Das hab ich, das hab ich." Jane stand immer noch etwas verwirrt bei der Türe. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das eben gehört habe.", fuhr sie fort und schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf. „Von Draco Malfoy persönlich!"

„Ist ja gut!", schnitt Draco ihr das Wort ab. „Willst du es noch tausend Mal wiederholen oder was?", zischte er. „Nein, wenn ich weiss dass du wirklich die Wahrheit sagst!" „Das tu' ich!" „Draco und Malfoy und Wahrheit in einem Satz… dass ich dies noch erleben darf!", kam es von Jane und sie kicherte. „Ich warne die Collins! Meine Geduld geht langsam zu Ende!" „Mich warnen? Oh, ich glaube nicht, dass du hier irgendetwas tust. Speziell wenn man bedenkt, dass ich die einzige Person im Raum mit einem Zauberstab bin." Sie lächelte hämisch. Draco murmelte etwas, bevor er tief durchatmete. „Okay, okay! Was willst du eigentlich genau hören? ‚Du hast Recht, ich bin ein arroganter Schwachkopf!' oder was? Gott, wenn ich mich daran erinnere, wie du all diesen Schwächlingen in Hogwarts geholfen hast… ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du eigentlich so mühsam bist!" Jane war überrascht von Dracos Ausbruch und starrte ihn zunächst bloss still an, bevor sie seufzte. „Nun gut." Sie hielt nochmals inne, wie um sicher zu gehen, dass sie auch wirklich das Richtige tat. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich mich drauf einlasse", fuhr sie fort. „Aber ich werde dir helfen." „Gut.", erwiderte Draco. Dann standen sie sich einige Augenblicke still gegenüber und beäugten sich kritisch, wie wenn beide noch nicht glauben konnten, mit wem sie da gerade einen Pakt abgeschlossen hatten.

„So…", brach Jane endlich die Stille, obwohl sie auch nicht wirklich wusste, wo anzufangen. „So." Draco wusste auch nichts Besseres zu sagen. „Weisst du, du wirst das nicht gerne hören, aber…", begann sie, unsicher, ob sie ihm wirklich von ihrer Idee erzählen sollte. „Ja? Was ist?", wollte er wissen und befürchtete bereits, dass es sich um eine Idee handelte, die er hassen würde. „Die einzigen Leute, die dir helfen können, angenommen du willst weder durch das Ministerium in Azkaban landen oder mit Avada Kedavra grilliert werden sind Harry und…" „WAS? KOMMT NICHT IN FRAGE!", brauste Draco auf, woraufhin Jane einen Schritt zurück stolperte. „Es ist deine einzige Option.", sagte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Niemals!", zischte Draco wütend. „Du kannst von mir nicht erwarten mit dem Narbenkopf zu kooperieren!" „Nenn' ihn nicht so!", fuhr ihm Jane ins Wort und sah ihn böse an. Draco seufzte. „Na gut, dann halt so: du kannst von mir nicht erwarten mit diesem… diesem Typen zu kooperieren." „Ich sehe nicht, was er dir jemals getan hat, aber…" „Er ist ein Arsch!" „Tut, tut. Achte bitte auf dein Vokabular. Er ist deine einzige Option und das weisst du verdammt noch mal sehr genau. Aber wenn du natürlich den Kuss der Dementoren vorziehst oder einen unverzeihlichen Fluch kassierst." Innerlich wusste Draco, dass sie Recht hatte. Und er hasste es. Mit den Jahren war sein Hass auf Harry und seine zwei Freunde immer grösser geworden, so dass er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, plötzlich auf derselben Seite zu stehen. Und doch musste er wohl…

„Was schlägst du vor?" Es war ihm zutiefst zuwider Collins nach seiner Meinung zu frage, aber nachdem er langsam zu realisieren begann, dass der einzige Weg aus diesem Schlamassel über Harry Potter führte, hatte er keine Ahnung wo er anfangen sollte.

„Wir müssen nach London." „Spinnst du? Momentan sind doch wohl beide Seiten hinter mir her und wo werden sie da zuerst suchen? Die werden uns gefunden haben, bevor wir London überhaupt erreichen!" „Ach so. Also denkst du wir sollte eine Eule mit einer Nachricht schicken. ‚Lieber Harry, bitte hilf uns! Wir warten in xy!'?" Jane schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kannte ihn ja ein bisschen, damals als ich auch noch in Hogwarts war. Allerdings hab ich keine Ahnung wo er sich momentan aufhält. Vielleicht versteckt er sich ja momentan." „Oh, nein. Da kennst du Potter aber schlecht. Er ist immer irgendwo präsent um den Helden zu spielen." „Wir müssen ihn aber finden." „Na gut, dann lass uns nach London apparieren." „Das wird kaum gut gehen.", erwiderte Jane. „Durch halb Europa zu apparieren ist gefährlich, du hast ja selber gesehen, was passieren kann."

„Dann lass uns fliegen! Als ehemalige Ravenclaw-Jägerin hast du sicher noch irgendwo ein paar Besen." „Nun, ich habe immer noch meinen alten Nimbus." Jane dachte an den Besen, den sie während ihrer Jahre in Hogwarts geflogen hatte. Ein Scout der Holyhead Harpies, den sie in der Winkelgasse getroffen hatte und der von ihrer Liebe zum Fliegen und zu Quidditch begeistert gewesen war, hatte ihn ihr gegeben. Er hatte sie damals ermutigt, sich gleich nach Hogwarts für das Team zu bewerben. Sie wusste eigentlich nicht, warum sie diese Gelegenheit nie ergriffen hatte. ‚_Ah, wahrscheinlich hätte ich es sowieso nicht mal ins Reserve-Team geschafft!'_, kam sie zum Schluss, bevor sie sich wieder Draco zuwandte. „Ich hätte auch noch einen Komet Zwei-Sechzig. Wir würden es wahrscheinlich sogar in etwa zwei oder drei Tagen schaffen, aber ich glaube kaum dass es eine gute Idee wäre. Bestimmt überwachen sie wer von und nach London fliegt." „Das Floh-Netzwerk?", schlug Draco vor. „Spinnst du? Das Ding wird momentan dermassen überwacht… die lassen sogar die Stasi alt aussehen." „Stasi… was?!", wollte Draco wissen. „Ach nichts. Das Haus meiner Tante ist eh nicht ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen. Ich möchte ja nicht, das Voldemort plötzlich aus meinem Kamin rausspringt." „Du sagst seinen Namen!", warf Draco überrascht ein. Ausser den Leuten um Potter, hatte er gedacht, traute sich niemand den Namen des dunklen Lords laut auszusprechen.

„Warum?", erkundigte er sich neugierig. Jane warf ihm einen Blick zu, der klar stellte, dass sie diese Angelegenheit nicht zu diskutieren gedachte. „Das geht dich nichts an." „Ok, ok. Kein Grund mich anzufahren, ich hab ja bloss gefragt! Und wie kommen wir dann nach London?" „Auf dem Muggle-Weg." „Uh, klar. Wirklich eine super Idee. Bestimmt hat das Ministerium in der Muggle-Welt schon das Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt, dass ich eine Art entflohener Killer bin." „Naja, du wirst ja mit dem Tod von…" „Können wir das lassen?" „Ok. Wir fahren." „Fahren?" „Mit meinem Auto." „Deinem… Auto?" „Ich geb ja zu, das mein VW-Bus nicht mehr der Jüngste ist, aber er wird schon nicht schlappmachen. „Ein VW….was?" Draco verstand langsam gar nichts mehr. Jane lachte. „Wirst du schon noch sehen. Aber wir sollten so bald als möglich los." Sie sah durchs Fenster in die dunkle Nacht hinaus. „Na dann lass uns gehen! Mich hält bestimmt nichts im Haus eines Muggles!" Jane seufzte. Draco war einfach unverbesserlich… „Ich bin gleich zurück. Ich muss noch ein paar Sachen packen." Sie ging hinaus und nach einigen Minuten hörte Draco, wie sie im Gang mit ihrer Tante sprach.

„_Ma, das ist wichtig. Vertrau mir…"_

„_Aber…" „Kein Aber. Ich würde das nicht einfach so sagen. Du könntest ja deine Freundin Milly in Genf besuchen und eine Weile bei ihr bleiben." _

„_Aber ich kann doch nicht einfach so verreisen." _

„_Du musst. Das hat was mit der Zaubererwelt zu tun. Ich werde es dir erklären, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist. Ich möchte nicht, dass du leidest."_

„_Also…"_

„_Ich will dich nicht auch noch verlieren."_

Draco runzelte die Stirn. Wovon redete Collins da? Wen hatte sie verloren? In diesem Moment hatte sie nicht nur beschützend getönt, wie sie in Hogwarts immer aufgetreten war. Nein, sie hatte ehrlich besorgt geklungen. ‚_Diese Muggle-Frau muss für sie dasselbe sein, was meine Mutter für mich ist.', _dachte er. Er sorgte sich nicht besonders um seinen Vater. Dieser war schon immer auf der Seite des dunklen Lords gewesen. Wenn der Lord es verlangt hätte, hätte Draco wahrscheinlich sogar eigenhändig umgebracht. Seine Mutter hatte immerhin versucht ihn ein wenig zu beschützen…


	3. Chapter 3

Draco war immer noch in Gedanken, als Jane mit einer Sportasche in der einen und ihrem Nimbus in der anderen Hand zurückkam. „Ok, wir können.", meinte sie. Draco nickte und folgte ihr. Sie verliessen das Haus und Jane deutete auf ein blaues Auto, das direkt davor stand. Draco beäugte es neugierig. Er hatte davon schon einige in London gesehen. Gefahren war er noch nie damit. Sein Vater hätte es nie erlaubt, wenn er mit einem Muggle Transportmittel unterwegs gewesen wäre. Anscheinend benutzte man sie um ganz ohne Magie von A nach B zu kommen.

Jane öffnete die Türe auf der einen Seite und setzte sich, während Draco auf dem Sitz neben ihr Platz nahm. Er beobachtete Jane kritisch, als sie ihren Schlüssel in einen Schlitz steckte und diesen herumdrehte. Ein Rumpeln ging durch das Gefährt und Draco zuckte kurz zusammen. „Ok, let's go…", murmelte Jane und fuhr los. Draco schaute sich die Häuser an, die an ihnen vorbeizogen. Er war noch nie ausserhalb von England gewesen – wenn man von den Ferien in Bulgarien und Ägypten mal absah. Und während er schon von der Schweiz gehört hatte (den Gerüchten zufolge hatten einige mugglefreundliche Zauberer ihr Gold dort sogar auf einer Mugglebank angelegt), wusste er nicht viel über das Land…

„Welche Route nehmen wir?" „Das Beste ist wohl wenn wir über Stuttgart und Belgien fahren. Ich hab dort eine Freundin.", erklärte Jane. „Nordfrankreich und dann durch den Tunnel." „Wenn du so viel näher zu Frankreich lebst, warum bis du dann nicht nach Beauxbatons gegangen?", erkundigte sich Draco. „Ich… ähm…. hab da nicht so zu den Leuten gepasst.", nuschelte Jane und hüstelte. Draco konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie die Wahrheit etwas zu ihren Gunsten zurechtbog. „Nicht dorthin gepasst?" „Naja, ich war ja für mein erstes Jahr dort.", sagte sie langsam, während sie auf die Autobahn fuhr. „Und?" „Ähm… erinnerst du dich an Fred und George aus Hogwarts?" „Was? Die Wiesel-Zwillinge?" „Achte auf deinen Mund!" „Ja, okay, okay! Und?" „Ich ähm… also ich war sowas wie Fred und George von Beauxbatons. Hey, der Ort hatte aber auch sowas von null Leben in sich, mit den Mädels die, kaum waren sie mit den Hausaufgaben fertig, den Rest des Tages vor dem Spiegel verbracht haben.", antwortete sie.

Draco konnte es nicht glauben. „Du wurdest hinausgeworfen?", fragte er aufgeregt. Jane Collins – von einer Schule geflogen… das war fast zu gut um wahr zu sein! „Fast.", gab sie zu. „Sie sagten entweder müsste ich aufhören die Hausmeisterin von Beauxbatons Madame Dupont zu plagen oder ich würde fliegen. Für mich war klar, dass ich dies nicht sein lassen konnte. Die Alte zu reizen war einfach zu lustig. Deshalb dachte man es wäre wohl das Beste, wenn man ich an eine andere Schule loswerden konnte. Meine Mutter war bereits in Hogwarts gewesen und ich mochte es sofort viel besser." „Ich sehe. Und Dumbledore hiess dich natürlich mit offenen Armen willkommen?" „Ja. Das fand ich an ihm so toll. Hogwarts war einfach cooler und natürlich hatten sie auch die besseren Quidditch-Teams." „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere warst du eine der besten Jägerinnen von Ravenclaw in einer langen Zeit.", warf er ein und Jane sah ihn erstaunt an. Ein Kompliment von Draco Malfoy? Er rollte mit seinen Augen als er ihr Erstaunen bemerkte. „Naja, du warst ja wirklich gut. Warum bist du nach Hogwarts nicht einem Team beigetreten?" „Hm, keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich es sowieso nicht geschafft und einfach nur auf der Reservebank sitzen wäre auch nicht so mein Ding gewesen." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und es wurde wieder still im Auto. Keiner sagte mehr ein Wort bis sie schon fast durch ganz Deutschland waren. An einer Raststätte beschloss Jane aufzutanken und etwas zu essen zu kaufen, da sich ihr Magen schon seit einiger Zeit bemerkbar machte. Nachdem sie an der Kasse alles gezahlt hatte, schaute sie sich nach Draco um, der davon geschlendert war.

Sie fand ihn vor dem Zeitschriftenständer. „Komm, wir müssen l…", begann sie, hielt aber inne, als sie sah, dass er seine Nase gerade in die neuste Ausgabe vom Playboy steckte. „Mein Gott! Ich hätte es wissen sollen! Das ist echt widerlich!", rief sie aus. Draco warf ihr ein schiefes Grinsen zu. „Was beklagst du dich auch Collins? Bis jetzt wusste ich nicht, dass die Mugglewelt auch ihre angenehmen Seiten hat.", antwortete er und deutete auf ein Bild, wo eine junge Frau mehr sehen liess als dass sie versteckte. „Uäh, du bist unverbesserlich!" „Was regst du dich so auf?" „Das! Es ist widerlich!", sagte sie und deutete auf das Bild. „Ich weiss nicht, ich finds ziemlich interessant! Ich wette du bist bloss eifersüchtig, weil sie DICH nicht für ein Bild angefragt haben." Er hielt kurz inne und ein teuflisches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich denke das hätten sie allerdings tun soll. Du als ehemalige Jägerin… sicher hast du noch den Körper der dazu gehört." Draco sah amüsiert zu, wie Janes Wangen sich rot färbten, bevor sie etwas murmelte (offensichtlich verfluchte sie ihn) und dann wütend davon stampfte.

Draco wartete ein paar Minuten bevor er ihr folgte. Er wusste, dass man Jane, wenn sie am ‚kochen' war, am besten zuerst mal in Ruhe liess. Zwischen den beiden herrschte Stille, bis Jane das Auto irgendwo in Belgien von der Autobahn steuerte und sie schliesslich ein kleines Städtchen erreicht hatten. „Meine Freundin lebt hier. Wir können uns hier ein wenig ausruhen.", erklärte sie kurz. Draco nickte. Er war neugierig was das für eine Freundin war. Wahrscheinlich noch eine Muggle-Freundin….

Jane parkierte das Auto vor einem kleinen Haus aus roten Backsteinen, welches in einem grossen Garten lag. Sie stieg aus und deutete Draco an ihr zu folgen. In Stille gingen sie den Kiesweg entlang, der zur Haustüre führte. In Zeiten wie diesen war es nicht gerade vorteilhaft gross Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Jane klopfte und kurz darauf ertönten innen zwei Stimmen. Einen Augenblick später ging die Tür auf. „JANE!" Eine Frau, die anscheinend schon etwas älter als Jane war, erschien im Türrahmen. „MOLLIE!", rief Jane fröhlich und umarmte die Frau. Nach einem grossen Hallo drehte sie sich zu Draco um. „Das ist meine Freundin, Mollie Flemming. Sie war ebenfalls in Hogwarts. Hufflepuff.", erklärte sie. „Mollie, das ist…" „Draco Malfoy! Aber, Jane…er wird… gesucht!" „Mollie, das ist jetzt etwas schwierig. Ich erkläre es dir drinnen." „Du hast Schwierigkeiten schon immer magisch angezogen, eh?" Mollie lächelte und bat die beiden einzutreten.

„Wie geht es dir überhaupt? Ich meine so kurz nach…", fragte Mollie, als sie im Gang standen. „Nach was?", hakte Jane verwirrt nach. Sie hatte Mollie zwar eine Weile nicht gesehen, aber dazwischen war nichts Schlimmes passiert. „Jane, weisst du etwa noch nicht…" Mollie brach mitten im Satz ab. „Ich denke du solltest mit mir kommen." Sie deutete Jane an, ihr ins Wohnzimmer zu folgen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck versprach nichts Gutes. „Also, was ist los?", wollte Jane wissen. „Mollie… was ist passiert?" Jane schaute zu, wie Mollie den Tagespropheten nahm, der auf dem Couchtisch und anscheinend vor nicht allzu langer Zeit ins Haus geflattert war. Sie reichte es Jane, die sich neugierig über die Titelseite hermachte.

„_Muggle-Verwandte von Hexe in der Schweiz getötet." _Dann passierte alles wie in Zeitlupe. Der Tagesprophet rutschte aus ihren Händen, als sie langsam realisierte was passiert war. „N….nein.", war das Einzige, was sie hervorbrachte, bevor sie laut zu schluchzen begann. Sie hätte es wissen müssen.

Draco, der den Lärm gehört hatte, betrat das Wohnzimmer ebenfalls. Das Bild das sich ihm bot, war eines, dass er gedacht hatte, nie im Leben zu erblicken: Jane Collins kniete auf dem Boden, verzweifelt und in Tränen aufgelöst. „Was ist passiert?", zischte er Mollie zu, die nicht wusste, wie sie mit der Situation umgehen sollte. „Ihre Tante. Getötet.", erwiderte diese und starrte hilflos auf ihre Freundin. Draco erstarrte. Er wusste es. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie ihn verfolgen können, weil er noch kurz Snapes Hand gehalten hatte, als sie appariert waren. Jane hatte sich unterdessen immer noch nicht beruhigt. Ein unbekanntes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Vor einiger Zeit hätte er alles darum gegeben, Jane Collins so zu sehen. Aber was fühlte er jetzt? Schuld? ‚Sie hat sich dazu bereit erklärt dir zu helfen, obwohl sie es nicht hätte tun müssen!', sagte eine Stimme in ihm. Und das stimmte. Wenn er sie nicht um Hilfe gebeten hätte, würde Martha Collins wahrscheinlich noch leben. Bevor er wusste was er tat, war er bereits auf sie zu getreten.

Jane kniete immer noch auf dem Wohnzimmerboden und liess den Tränen freien Lauf. Sie hörte nicht wie sich ihr jemand näherte. Sie realisierte es erst, als zwei starke Arme sie umarmten. Sie sah nicht mal wer es war – wahrscheinlich Mollies Ehemann Neil. Ohne zu Zögern klammerte sie sich an dieser Person als ob ihr Leben davon abhing. Draco unterdessen war überrascht. Er hatte nicht viel Erfahrung darin, wie man Leute tröstete, also stand er bloss da und hielt die weinende Frau in seinen Armen. Es dauerte lange, bis die Tränen versiegten. Als Jane sich endlich beruhigt hatte, atmete sie tief durch. So konnte es nicht weitergehen. Sie musste sich jetzt konzentrieren. Sie würde diese Schweine jagen und die würden dafür bezahlen und wenn es das letzte war was sie tat! Mit einem Seufzen wollte sie sich erheben und Neil dafür danken, dass er sich um sie gekümmert hatte, aber als sie aufsah, trafen ihre Augen nicht auf den warmen Blick von Mollies Ehemann, sondern auf die eisblauen Augen von Draco Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

„Ich..", begann Jane und brach dann wieder ab. Es war Draco Malfoy gewesen, der sie in seinen Armen gehalten hatte?! Draco seinerseits blieb ebenfalls still stehen. Er sah wie sich in Janes Augen die verschiedensten Emotionen wiederspiegelten: Trauer, Überraschung, Verwirrung, Wut… Ihm wurde selber gerade eben bewusst, dass er vorhin seine ehemalige Erzfeindin getröstet hatte. Verblüfft über sich selber liess er die junge Frau los. Das brachte Jane dazu aus ihrer Starre zu erwachen. Sie bedachte ihn noch einmal mit einem unergründlichen Blick bevor sie auf dem Absatz kehrt mache und das Wohnzimmer Hals über Kopf verliess.

Draco blieb dort stehen und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen, bis Molly ins Wohnzimmer kam. „Jane wartet draussen im Auto. Sie meint, dass Pausen jetzt auch nichts mehr bringen.", erklärte sie knapp. Draco nickte und wandte sich zum Gehen. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Danke.", brachte er langsam hervor. „Dass sie uns geholfen haben meine ich." „Das ist selbstverständlich.", erwiderte Molly, sah ihn dann aber scharf an. „Aber wehe… wenn Jane etwas passiert, wirst du dich nicht nur vor denjenigen zu verantworten haben mit denen du es dir verscherzt hast, sondern dann kriegst du es auch mit mir zu tun… Hufflepuff-Ehrenwort!" „Geht klar.", antwortete Draco und widerstand dem Drang zu salutieren. Mit einem letzten, an Molly gewandten, Nicken machte er sich auf den Weg nach draussen.

Jane sass bereits hinter dem Steuer, hielt dieses fest umklammert und sah angestrengt aus dem Fenster. „Können wir?", wollte sie wissen. Draco merkte, dass ihre Stimme immer noch brüchig klang. Sie wartete seine Antwort gar nicht ab und war losgefahren, bevor er auch nur genickt hatte. Die Stille, die sich daraufhin im Auto ausbreitete, war Draco beinahe unheimlich. Nach einer Weile nahm er seinen Mut zusammen und stellte die Frage, die ihm auf der Zunge brannte. „Collins… was ist mit deinen Eltern passiert?" Er dachte schon, dass er keine Antwort erhalten würde, da begann Jane leise zu sprechen. „Sagt dir der Name Dolohov etwas?" Draco nickte. Eine der grausamsten Anhänger des dunklen Lordes nach Bellatrix Lestrange. „Er hat meine Eltern getötet. Ich war damals kaum älter als drei Jahre." Sie seufzte und begann dann die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen.

„Meine Mutter war eine Hexe aus Edinburgh. Mein Vater ein Muggle aus Zürich. Sie haben sich kennen gelernt, als ein Bekannter meines Vaters die tolle Idee hatte seinen Jungesellenabschied in Schottland zu feiern, wegen den Pubs und dem Whiskey und so… Ich glaube es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Auch wenn mein Vater gehörig daran zu beissen hatte, dass meine Mutter eine Hexe war." Draco sah, wie der Anflug eines Lächelns über Janes Gesicht huschte. „Sie liess sich dann vom Ministerium in die Schweiz versetzen. Zuerst waren sie auch ganz glücklich, aber dann… es waren halt nicht ideale Zeiten. Meine Eltern waren einige der ersten, die sich auf Dumbledores Seite schlugen, als Voldemort sich an die Macht zu schwingen begann. Meine Mutter stand bei diesem nicht gerade hoch im Kurs seit sie Mac Nair und Zabini nach Azkaban geschickt hatte. Sie kamen in einer kalten Januarnacht. Meine Mutter war, so hat mir Dumbledore zumindest erzählt, exzellent im duellieren. Aber es waren einfach zu viele." Jane schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Es war Dolohov, der den entscheidenden Fluch abgab. Anscheinend hatte er meine Mutter noch nie leiden können. Sie waren einige der ersten die für diese Sache starben." „Tut mir Leid." „Ist schon in Ordnung.", winkte Jane ab. „Kannst ja nichts dafür. Ich kann mich auch kaum an sie erinnern." Sie hielt kurz inne und schluckte. „Deshalb war Martha auch so wichtig für mich. Sie war die Schwester meiner Mutter, allerdings nicht magisch. Nach dem Tod meiner Eltern ist sie in die Schweiz gezogen und hat sich um mich gekümmert. Als ich alt genug war um zu begreifen was mit meinen Eltern passiert war, habe ich mir geschworen, dass ich sowas nie wieder zulassen würde. Wie man sieht, habe ich versagt.", schloss sie bitter. Draco schwieg. Schuldbewusst. Er wusste, dass Jane wegen ihm auch noch das letzte Bisschen Familie verloren hatte. „Ich…ich glaube nicht, dass du das so sehen darfst.", sagte er schliesslich vorsichtig. „Du…du hast getan was du konntest, Collins! Ich meine wenn du zu Hause geblieben wärst, wäre es kaum besser gekommen." Jane liess die Schultern sinken. „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht.", erwiderte sie. Und nach einer langen Pause und so leise, dass es Draco beinahe nicht verstanden hätte: „Danke… wegen vorhin bei Molly."

Draco sah wie viel Überwindung es sie kostete dies zu sagen. „Glaub bloss nicht, dass dies zur Gewohnheit wird, Collins!", scherzte er und versuchte die Stimmung etwas zu lockern. Erleichtert registrierte er wie es um Janes Mundwinkel leicht zuckte. „Das hatte ich auch nicht erwartet.", gab sie zurück. Der Rest der Fahrt verlief ohne grössere Probleme, abgesehen davon, dass Jane sie mit einem Zauber über die britische Grenze mogelte. Es ging bereits gegen Mittag als sie die Aussenbezirke von London erreichten. Jane parkte den Minibus in einem verlassenen Hinterhof im Stadtteil Notting Hill. Als beide ausgestiegen waren, verkleinerte sie ihr Auto mit einem Zauber auf die Grösse einer Zündholzschachtel und liess es in ihrer Hosentasche verschwinden. „Man kann nie vorsichtig genug sein.", verkündete sie und deutete Draco an ihr zu folgen. Sie gingen eine belebte Strasse entlang bis sie schliesslich eines der unzähligen Pubs betraten. Dort herrschte um diese Tageszeit nur ein mässiger Betrieb. Jane stellte sich an die Bar und bestellte ein Bier, welches sie sogleich an Draco weitergab.

„Du wartest hier!", sagte sie. „Was? Warum?", wollte Draco wissen. Rumsitzen und Nichtstun war nicht nach seinem Geschmack. „Ich werde versuchen in der Winkelgasse etwas in Erfahrung zu bringen. Etwa wo die Leute sind, die uns helfen könnten und so. Für dich ist es zu gefährlich dort aufzutauchen!", erklärte sie knapp. „Ach und für dich nicht? Mittlerweile dürfte sich in Todesserkreisen rumgesprochen haben, dass du etwas mit meinem Verschwinden zu tun hast!" „Ich hab auch so meine Mittel, um nicht erkannt zu werden! Aber wenn wir zu zweit dort auftauchen würden, käme das seiner Selbstmordmission gleich! Also bleib' hier und rühr' dich nicht vom Fleck!" Sie verstummte, als sie merkte, dass Draco ihr gar nicht mehr richtig zuhörte. Seinem Blick folgend entdeckte sie an einem Tisch in der Ecke zwei blonde, junge Frauen – offensichtlich Touristinnen – welche Draco mit unverhohlenem Interesse anstarrten und ab und zu nervtötend kicherten. „Du änderst dich wohl nie, Malfoy! Ach egal, ich bin weg. Bis später!", zischte sie und stapfte verärgert zur Tür. Sie war schon fast auf der Strasse, als sie hinter sich eine Stimme hörte: „Eifersucht steht dir gar nicht gut, Collins!" Sie wirbelte herum „Ich bin nicht…" Aber da war die Tür schon hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen.


	5. Chapter 5

Jane schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich dann auf den Weg. An der nächsten U-Bahn-Station stieg sie ein und fuhr bis zur Charing Cross Road. Dort angekommen, machte sie sich sofort auf den Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel. Unterwegs holte sie ihren alten Umhang hervor. Da sie in der letzten Zeit eher in der Mugglewelt unterwegs gewesen war, hatte sie ihn praktisch nicht gebraucht. Er war ganz in den Farben Ravenclaws gehalten: tiefblau mit bronzenen Kordeln. Die Kapuze zog sie sich etwas tiefer ins Gesicht. Es musste ja nicht gleich jeder sehen, wer hier unterwegs war. Dass sich die Zeiten geändert hatten, merkte Jane sobald sie sie die Kneipe betreten hatte. Von der lebhaften, lauten Bar von früher war beinahe nichts übriggeblieben: ein paar vereinzelte Gäste sassen noch über die langen Tische verteilt und Tom stand mit einer trübsinnigen Miene hinter der Bar und wischte gelangweilt den Tresen ab. Mit zielstrebigen Schritten durchquerte Jane den Schankraum und öffnete den Durchgang zur Winkelgasse. Die ‚Hauptstrasse' bot einen erbärmlichen Anblick: etliche Geschäfte waren schon verbarrikadiert, die farbigen Schirme vor Florian Fortescues Eisdiele verschwunden und von all den Leuten, und das waren wirklich nicht viele, die unterwegs waren, beeilten sich alle weiterzukommen, als wollten sie nicht zu lange an diesem Ort verweilen. Auch Jane blieb nicht lange stehen, sondern ging schnellen Schrittes die Gasse entlang, bis sie vor Weasleys zauberhaften Zauberscherzen stehen blieb. Auch von diesem Geschäft hatten die Ereignisse der letzten Woche und Monaten ihren Tribut gefordert. Wo sich sonst Hogwartsschüler gegenseitig auf den Füssen rumstanden, herrschte gähnende Leere und auch die Auslage im Schaufenster war merklich geschrumpft.

Jane betrat das Geschäft und auf das Klingeln der Tür ertönte ein „Bin gleich da!" aus dem hinteren Teil des Ladens und wenige Augenblicke später tauchte ein typischer Weasley Rotschopf auf. „Fred!", grüsste Jane freudig und strahlte. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten hatte sie nie Probleme gehabt die beiden Zwillinge auseinander zu halten. „Na wenn das nicht der alte Ravenclaw-Tunichtgut ist.", erwiderte Fred Weasley und schüttelte Jane grinsend die Hand. „Was treibt dich den hierher?" Jane sah sich um, um sicherzugehen, dass sie auch nicht belauscht wurden. „Ich bräuchte eine Spezialanfertigung. Hast du da noch was in deinem Kämmerchen?", wollte sie ernst wissen. „Klar. Komm mit!" Er deutete ihr an ihm zu folgen. „George hat da letzthin an etwas rumgebastelt. Er ist momentan leider nicht da." Sie gingen durch das Lager des Ladens bis sie eine kleine Tür erreichten, die hinter einem Regal verborgen war. Hinter dieser befand sich eine steile Treppe, die in die oberen beiden Stockwerke führte, wo die Zwillinge wohnten. „Also, was kann ich für dich tun?", erkundigte sich Fred nachdem er in der Küche Tee aufgesetzt hatte. „Das ist nicht so einfach." Jane wusste nicht so recht, wo sie anfangen sollte. „Ich… ich hab da jemanden, der Hilfe braucht." „Aha. Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?" „Naja, ich bräuchte da jemanden vom Phönixorden mit dem ich sprechen kann, vielleicht sogar Harry…" „Von woher weisst du vom Orden?", wollte Fred erstaunt wissen. „Dumbledore. Meine Eltern sind damals für die gleiche Sache gestorben." Jane sah zu Boden und schwieg. „Das wusste ich nicht. Aber Jane, hör mal…vielleicht wäre es besser wenn du dich raushältst. Das sind nicht gerade ungefährliche Zeiten.", wandte Fred ein. „Das weiss ich doch! Aber ich stecke schon zu tief drin. Der Muggle, der vor kurzem getötet wurde, war meine Tante." „Tut mir Leid. Nun gut… der Orden ist momentan ziemlich ausgelastet. Harry scheidet eh aus, da er in höchster Gefahr schwebt."

Jane wollte nicht wissen warum. Das wusste sie nur zu gut selber. „Ausserdem wäre ein Treffen ziemlich offensichtlich… hey! Ich habe eine Idee. Die Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur ist bald. Ich glaube ich habe noch irgendwo ne Einladung." Er sah sich um und griff dann nach einer weissen Karte, die golden schimmerte. Diese reichte er an Jane weiter. „Komm' doch auch. Es wird sicher jemand vom Orden da sein. Dann wird das Ganze nicht so verdächtig wirken. Wenn jemand fragt, kannst du sagen, dass du bloss wegen der Hochzeit gekommen bist. Und bring diese Person mit." Jane nickte. Freds Plan war gar nicht übel. Danach wandte sich das Gespräch wieder unverfänglicheren Themen zu. Als sie sich verabschiedeten war es schon später Nachmittag. Als Jane gerade den laden verlassen wollte, hielt Fred sie noch mal auf. „Jane, bloss noch ein Rat. Ich sehe unangenehme Zeiten auf uns zukommen. Ich würde bereit sein eine Fliege zu machen, wenn der Fall der Fälle eintritt. Wenn sie vor deiner Tante nicht Halt gemacht haben, werden sie dich auch nicht schonen.", sagte er leise. Jane sah ihn ernst an. „Ich werde es mir merken.", erwiderte sie, warf sich die Kapuze über und war im nächsten Moment um die Ecke verschwunden.

Nach einem kurzen Halt bei Flourish & Botts verliess sie die Winkelgasse und tauchte wieder ins Getümmel der Mugglewelt ein. Draco war zum Glück geblieben, wo Jane ihn abgesetzt hatte. „Hey Collins! Da bist du ja endlich!", rief er aus, als sie das Pub betrat. „Und? Jemand interessanten getroffen?" Jane nickte. „Wir gehen an die Hochzeit von Bill Weasley und Fleur Delacour, die bald stattfindet. Dann sehen wir weiter.", erklärte sie. „Weasley hat wirklich die Delacour abgekriegt?", war Draco abschätzig ein, worauf ihn Jane mit einem bösen Blick bedachte und seufzte. Bevor Malfoy sich in seinen Grundfesten änderte, musste wohl noch viel passieren.

„Wie auch immer. Bis dahin werden wir uns ruhig verhalten. Uns bleibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Es sieht momentan noch schlimmer aus, als ich gedacht habe." „Also sollen wir uns einfach hinsetzen und Däumchen drehen?", wollte Draco missmutig wissen. „Hast du eine bessere Idee? Oder sollen etwa nur wir zu zweit in den Kampf ziehen?" Draco erwiderte nichts. Langsam sah er ein, dass Jane wohl Recht hatte. „Und wo sollen wir bis dahin bleiben?" „Ich kenne ein nettes von Muggeln geführtes Bed'n'Breakfeast ein paar Strassen weiter. Dort wird man uns kaum vermuten." Sie deutete ihm an ihr zu folgen und Draco trottete etwas widerwillig hinterher. Das Bed'n'Breakfeast stellte sich als sehr kleine Pension raus, die in einem alten vierstöckigen Backsteinhaus untergebracht war. Hinter der Rezeption sass eine alte Frau, die die beiden überschwänglich grüsste als sie eintraten.

„Guten Tag, haben sie noch etwas frei? So etwa für einen Monat?" „Einen Augenblick, ich schaue gleich nach." Sie begann in einem dicken, ledernen Buch zu blättern. „Ah, das trifft sich gut. Im Dachstock ist noch ein Doppelzimmer frei. Blick zum Innenhof. Ruhig und sehr romantisch!" Sie zwinkerte Jane durch ihre grosse Brille verschwörerisch zu. Diese lief daraufhin rot an. „Aber wir sind nicht…wir wollten eigentlich…", stotterte sie, als Draco neben sie trat, einen Arm um sie legte und sie an sich zog. „Dann nehmen wir das Zimmer natürlich sehr gerne.", sagte er und als die Frau den Schlüssel zu suchen begann, beugte er sich mit einem Grinsen zu Jane. „Na, da geht dein Wunsch ja doch noch in Erfüllung, nachdem du vorhin so eifersüchtig reagiert hast."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ich möchte hier noch anfügen, dass ich mich wirklich SEHR über Reviews freuen würde. Auch wenns nur ein Wort ist, dann weiss ich wenigstens, dass die Geschichte gelesen wird, denn ich glaube sooooo grottenschlecht ist sie auch nicht…**

**Ein GROSSES Danke an She_loves_Draco für das Review, hat mich enorm gefreut!!!**

Er beobachtete amüsiert, wie Janes Gesichtszüge kurz entgleisten, bevor sie ihn mit einem bösen Blick bedachte, etwas Unverständliches zischte und sich den Schlüssel schnappte, den die Frau inziwischen auf die Theke gelegt hatte. Diese stapfte immer noch eingeschnappt die Treppe in den vierten Stock hoch. Als Draco sie eingeholt hatte, hatte sie schon das Zimmer aufgeschlossen und sich aufs Bett geworfen. Draco musste sich eingestehen, dass das Zimmer wirklich hübsch war: dein Teil der Wänder war abgeschrägt, zum Innenhof ging ein riesiges Fenster und das Bett sah gemütlich und einladend aus. Wenn er mit einer seiner Ex-Flammen hier gewesen wäre, hätte er es sicher geniessen können.

Doch ein Problem bestand: es gab nur ein Bett. Jane hatte unterdessen Dracos zweifelnden Blick bemerkt und sich schnell aufs Bett geworfen. „Hier schlafe ich!", verkündete sie leicht triumphierend. „Hey, das ist nicht fair!" „Ladies first!", gab sie schlagfertig zurück und widerstand dem Drang ihm die Zunge rauszustrecken. „Trotzdem…" „Tja, ich glaub nicht, dass du was dagegen machen kannst, speziell deswegen weil ich in diesem Zimmer die einzige mit einem Zauberstab bin. Du kannst das Sofa nehmen." Sie deutete auf ein kleines, blaues Zweiersofa, das direkt neben der Tür stand. Grummelnd liess sich Draco darauf sinken. Heute würde er wohl oder übel den kürzeren ziehen. „Und? Wann ist jetzt diese Hochzeit?", wollte er wissen. „Oder muss ich mich hier auf Dauer einrichten?" „In drei Wochen." „Erst? Und was machen wir bis dahin?"

„Naja…" Jane hielt inne und betrachtete den Zauberstab in ihren Händen. „Ich könnte wieder mal etwas Übung gebrauchen. Das letzte Mal, als ich mich richtig duelliert habe, war kurz vor dem Abschluss als Flint gemeint hat, er müsse blöd kommen." Draco erinnerte sich. Jane Collins und der Quidditch-Kapitän von Slytherin hatten einander nicht nur während den Spielen auf dem Kieker gehabt. „Das hat er damals ziemlich bereut. Ich glaube er ist noch eine ganze Weile mit der neongrünen Punkfrisur durch die Gegend gelaufen, was sein weiblicher Fanclub bestimmt nicht toll gefunden hat." Sie kicherte, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. „Nee, wirklich. Jetzt wo Voldemort zurück ist. Es wird irgendwann zum Showdown kommen. Vielleicht nicht gleich jetzt, aber irgendwann…" Sie verstummte nachdenklich und Draco nickte.

„Du hast Recht, Collins. Damit wir uns aber messen könnten, bräuchte ich aber meinen Zauberstab." „Und wenn ich den dir besorg, muss ich mich nur einmal umdrehen und du schickst mir gleich einen Fluch hinterher?!", gab sie zurück und sah ihn kritisch an. „Hey, Collins. Ich weiss ich bin nicht dein darling, aber etwas mehr Vertrauen könntest du mir schon entgegen bringen. Habe ich dir seit unserer Kollaboration je Anlass gegeben an meinem Umdenken zu zweifeln?", wollte er von ihr wissen. In ihrem Gedanken erschien sofort wieder das Bild, wie er sie im Arm gehalten hatte. Sie atmete tief durch. „Nun gut… ich hoffe ich werde das nicht irgendwann mal bereuen." Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und konzentrierte sich. „Accio!", sprach sie und wenig später materialisierte sich Dracos Zauberstab in ihren Händen.

Mit einem Blick, der immer noch eindeutig zeigte, dass sie selber nicht so glauben konnte, was sie tat, legte sie den Zauberstab in Dracos Hände. „Ein letztes Mal… eine falsche Bewegung… ich werde mich bis zum Letzten verteidigen!" „Schon klar. Ich habs kapiert.", gab Draco genervt zurück und rollte mit den Augen. Erleichter wedelt er mit dem Zauberstab ein paar Mal hin und her. Den Rest des Tages verbrachten Jane und Draco die Gegend um das B&B etwas zu erkunden und fanden in der Nähe einen geeigneten Ort, wo es sich erstklassig duellieren liess: ein paar alte, verlassene Häuser, die zur Hälfte bereits eingestürzt waren.

Als sie nach dem Abendessen in einem Pub wieder auf ihrem Zimmer waren, war Jane doch ordentlich müde von der Reise. "Ich geh pennen.", verkündete sie, zog sich schnell um und war innert Sekunden unter der Bettdecke verschwunden. Draco, der nichts anderes trug, als das was er auf dem Leib hatte, versuchte es sich, so gut es ging, auf dem Sofa gemütlich zu machen. Die Tage die folgen sollten, spielten sich alle nach dem gleichen Mustere ab und in den nächsten Tagen penelte sich dann bei den beiden eine Art Routine ein: sie frühstückten jeweils in einem kleinen, gemütlichen Café in der Nähe des Bed'n'Breakfeast, danach verzogen sie sich auf das verlassene Grundstück in der Nähe, wo sie diverse Schutzzauber errichtet hatten und ihre Duellierkünste tessteten. Das Abendessen nahmen sie dann jeweils in einem der vielen Pubs ein.

Sie waren bereits fast zwei Wochen in London, als sie eines Abends in ihr Dachzimmer zurückkamen und Jane plötzlich einen Anfall von Mitgefühl hatte. "Hey, also wenn du willst...du kannst schon im Bett pennen.", murmelte sie und fragte sich, warum sie sich plötzlich verlegen fühlte. "Wie bitte?" Anscheinend schien Draco ebenfalls von ihrem Angebot überrascht, denn für einen Moment starrte er sie aus grossen Augen an. Schnell hatte er sich jedoch gefangen und das typische Malfoy-Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. "Hey, hey Collins. Soll das etwa ein Angebot sein?" Er hob fragend die Augenbrauen. Janes Gesicht färbte sich sofort rot.

"Nein! Mein Gott! Schlag' dir das SOFORT aus dem Kopf.", rief sie aus. Nachdem sie einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, fuhr sie fort. "Ich meine bloss... du schläfst seit Tagen auf der Couch, die offfensichtlich viel zu klein für dich ist. Aber bitte, wenn du lieber weiter darauf ausharrst." Jane hatte kaum zu Ende gesprochen, da warf sich Draco auf das Bett und nahme auf der einen Hälfte Platz. "Schon gut. Angebot angenommen!", verkündete er und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Jane sah ihn einen Moment lang an. Schüttelte dann den Kopf und verschwand im Bad. Wenige Minuten sptäer schlüpfte sie umgezogen unter die Bettdecke. Während Draco im Bad verschwand, schlug sie ein Buch auf, das sie bei ihrem Besuch in der Winkelgasse bei Flourish&Botts besorgt hatte und sich mit verschiedenen Angriiffs- wie Verteidigungszaubern beschäftigte. Nachdem Draco ebenfalls ins Bett geschlüpft war, löschte sie ddas LIcht.

"'Nacht! Und bleib ja auf deiner Seite des Bettes!", sagte sie mahnend. Von Draco ertönte nur ein kurzes Auflachen. "Keine Angst! So unwiderstehlich bist du auch nicht, Collins!", kam wenig später die Antwort. Obwohl Jane noch eine ganze Weile wach lag, schlief sie irgendwann ein und wurde erst mitten in der Nacht geweckt, als sich neben ihr plötzlich jemand im Bett zu wälzen begann. Zuerst schaute sie sich etwas desorientiert um, bevor ihr bewusst wurde, dass Draco neben ihr im Bett lag. Dieser schien anscheinend ziemlich stark zu träumen, denn er warf immer wieder den Kopf hin und her, während er "nein, ich will nicht, nein!", murmelte.

"Hey, Malfoy...", flüsterte Jane, die zuerst nicht wusste, ob sie ihn aufwecken sollte. Draco schien aber wirklich tief zu schlafen, denn er reagierte überhaupt nicht, sondern schien weiterhin in seinem Albtraum gefangen zu sein. Nach kurzem Zögern rutschte Jane näher an ihn ran und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf seinen Oberkörper. Sie wollte ihn gerade wecken, da überraschte er sie, indem er, immer noch tief schlafend, sie zu sich heranzog, so dass sie auf seinem Oberkörper zu liegen kam. Jane, die von Dracos Aktion ganz baff war, wollte sich gerade von ihm weg stossen, als sie merkte wie ihm plötzlich ein erlösender Seufzer entwich und sich sein Schlaf endlich beruhigte.

Sie rang noch einige Minuten mit sich, was zu tun sein, bis auch sie wieder vom Schlaf überrannt wurde und in den Armen von Draco Malfoy einschlief. Sie wachte erst am nächsten Morgen wieder auf, als das Zimmer vom Licht der aufgehenden Sonne erhellt wurde. Sie gähnte noch einmal herzhaft, bevor sie die Augen aufschlug. Erst da wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie immer noch in den Armen von Draco Malfoy lag und dass ihr Kopf es sich mittlerweile auf seinem Oberkörper bequem gemacht hatte. '_Eigentlich gar nicht so unbequem..._', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie zuckte zusammen, als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie gerade eben gedacht hatte und schnell hob sie ihren Kopf von seinem Oberkörper. Leider wachte dadurch auch Draco selber auf. er schlug seine Augen auf und Jane spürte, wie er sich versteifte, als er mertke, wer in seinen Armen lag.

Plötzlich merkte sie auch, dass ihre Köpfe nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. "Ähm... morgen!", murmelte Jane plötzlich verlegen und entwirrte sich schnell aus seinen Armen. Sie war erstaunt, dass von Draco zum ersten Mal keinie schlagfertige Antwort kam. Stattdessen sah dieser kurz an die Decke und erst dann wieder mit einem undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck zu Jane. "Morgen.", erwiderte er kurz angebunden, worauf sich eine ungemütliche Stille breit machte. "Ähm... ich geh dann mal ins Bad.", sagte Jane schliesslich und trat den Rückzug nach hinten an. Die seltsame Stimmung zwischen den Beiden hielt noch eine ganze Weile an, aber bereits gegen Abend war wieder so weit die Normalität eingekehrt, dass sie sich wie früher kabelten. In den nächsten Tagen merkte Jane aber, dass irgendetwas zwischen ihnen anders geworden war: sie zankten sich zwar noch beinahe wie früher, aber doch gingen sie viel zivilisierter miteinander um.


End file.
